


Sick

by AidanJail



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Mark is sick, and his boyfriend takes care of him.Requested by an anon on tumblr! Fluffy short Septiplier.





	Sick

Mark glanced at Jack, sitting at the edge of the bed. He sighed, shame rising. He had been sick all week, and couldn’t get up without everything starting to look weirdly unstable. Jack had decided to take care of him and wouldn’t leave his side unless it was to cook. Mark didn’t like needing someone’s help, but he liked even less being such a burden for Jack. Sure, they were lovers for a while, but it didn’t change the fact that Mark liked to look like he was perfect. 

Jack realised the regular glances from Mark. He turned to him with a slight smile full of worry and asked if everything was okay. Mark answered (yes) before starting to cough horribly. Jack sighed and Mark’s eyes filled up with angry tears. Jack started to panic: what was wrong? Should they go to the doctor? He could call the emergencies! But Mark shook his head.

<<I’m sorry I’m such a burden…  
-You’re sick, Mark, you’re not a burden! Where does that come from?>>

Mark looked at him and mumbled softly why he felt like that. Jack staying all the time, keeping an eye on him, while he could’ve done something better, him being too weak to do stuffs on his own… Jack stared at him in shock before laying down next to him.

<<Ye listen to me, Mark Edward Fischbach. I love ye. And ye’re the most important person in my life. So keeping an eye on ye isn’t a waste of time. Am I clear?>>

Mark nodded slowly. Jack kissed him softly, earning a “No, you’re gonna be sick as well!” to which he answered “Then you’ll take care of me!” which made Mark laugh.

<<I’ll always be there, I promise.>>


End file.
